prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
DANZEN! Futari wa Precure
Jest openingiem do Futari wa Precure. Wykonywany przez Gojo Mayumi. Piosenka zadebiutuje w odcinku 1 serialu. Tekst Piosenki Wersja z openingu |-|Romaji= Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Ichinan satte, mata ichinan butchake arienai!! Seifuku kitete mo futari wa muchakucha tafu dashī Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi tsuyoku chikaku naru ne☆ your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua |-|Kanji= プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! 一難去って、また一難　ぶっちゃけありえない!! 制服着ててもふたりは　むちゃくちゃタフだしぃ お互いピンチを乗り越えるたび　強く近くなるね☆ your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア |-| Tłumaczenie= Precure Precure Precure Precure Precure Precure Więc, Precure Cure My jesteśmy Precure~! To właśnie jedno po drugim Nie mogę uwierzyć!! Kiedy jesteśmy w mundurkach Jesteśmy bardzo silne Kryzysy pokonujemy razem Stanie się silniejsze i bliższe☆ Najlepiej jak potrafisz! Najlepiej jak potrafie! Ponieważ żyjemy Więc porażka to nic wielkiego! Majątek i szczęście tych, którzy mają uśmiech~! Jesteśmy jak kwiaty w rozkwicie życie! Pełny wybuch～ Więcej wybuchów! Precure Precure Precure Precure Więc, Precure Cure My jesteśmy Precure~! Precure Precure Versja Full |-|Romaji= - Nagi-Nagi&Hono-Hono Ver= Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Ichinan satte, mata ichinan butchake arienai!! Seifuku kitete mo futari wa muchakucha tafu dashī Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi naru ne☆ your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Tama ni wa hōkago no hohonto oshaberi Very time Uwasa wa koisuru otome no bitamin zai damon Yamiyo ni ukanda niji no kakehashi kiseki☆ your best! my best! Zenryoku dakara yūjō, aijō, saikō! Ron'yori shōko no kagayaku ekubo hissawwaza de hāto kyun! Hitomi ni, hoshi☆ utsushite! Omoikkiri~ Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua Ashita wa ashita no kaze fuku maji imi wakan'nai Ima shika dekinai shukudai ganbaranakutcha! Magyaku no kyara demo ai tsūjiteru yume wo ikiru chikara☆ your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua }} |-|Kanji= プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! 一難去って、また一難　ぶっちゃけありえない!! 制服着ててもふたりは　むちゃくちゃタフだしぃ お互いピンチを乗り越えるたび　強く近くなるね☆ your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! たまには放課後のほほんと　おしゃべり　Very time ウワサは恋する乙女の　ビタミン剤だもん 闇夜に浮かんだ虹のかけ橋　ここに降りて奇跡☆ your best! my best! 全力だから　友情、愛情、サイコー! 論より証拠の輝くえくぼ　必殺技でハートキュン! 瞳に、☆映して!　思いっきり〜　もっとキラキラ!! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア 明日は明日の風吹く　マジ意味わかんない 今しか出来ない宿題　ガンバらなくっちゃ! 真逆のキャラでも　あい通じてる　夢を生きるチカラ☆ your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア |-| Tłumaczenie= Audio Wideo thumb|center|350 px Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenka Tytułowa Kategoria:Futari wa Precure